The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Wisteria plant, botanically known as Wisteria floribunda ‘Ed's Blue Dragon’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ed's Blue Dragon’. The new cultivar represents a new Japanese wisteria grown as a vine or shrub for landscape use.
‘Ed's Blue Dragon’ arose from a breeding project conducted by the Inventor in Los Gatos, Calif. Pollen from various unnamed plants in the Inventors breeding program was used to pollinate plants of ‘Black Dragon’ (not patented) and the resulting seeds pooled and sowed. The male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Ed's Blue Dragon’ was selected as a single unique plant in spring of 1996 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in Los Gatos, Calif. by the Inventor in 1997. Asexual reproduction by grafting and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.